The Right Place
by Cul Ah
Summary: "Dimana aku berani terang-terangan memperlakukan mu begitu hangat, dimana aku selalu menunjukan kecemburuan ku yang tak dapat kututupi, dimana aku tanpa ragu akan meraih tangan mu untuk sekedar menautkan jari kita diatas panggung, dimana dengan santainya aku melakukan itu dihadapan para fans kita" Sungmin mendengar sangat jelas semua ucapan kekasihnya./ KYUMIN/ Boys Love/ OS


**~The Right Place~**

**Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin  
Rated : T  
Genre : Drama  
Summary : "Dimana aku berani terang-terangan memperlakukan mu begitu hangat, dimana aku selalu menunjukan kecemburuan ku yang tak dapat kututupi, dimana aku tanpa ragu akan meraih tangan mu untuk sekedar menautkan jari kita diatas panggung, dimana dengan santainya aku melakukan itu dihadapan para fans kita" Sungmin mendengar sangat jelas semua ucapan kekasihnya.**

**Special Fanfic for My lovely group…**

***FF Ini berdasarkan Kyumin moment di Taiwan saat di restoran…moment yang saya jadikan PP disini ^^**

**Oneshoot**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Lian Cul Ah  
**.

.

.

.

Cinta, sebuah kata yang mengandung banyak arti, dimana sebagian orang menganggap itu hanya satu kata yang membuat seseorang menjadi egois dan membuat orang tidak berpikir rasional. Kenyataan arti cinta selalu indah memang benar, tapi cinta dapat merubah seseorang diluar kendali dirinya sendiri juga memang benar. Cho Kyuhyun, magnae Super Junior adalah salah seorang yang mengalami hal itu.

Perasaan cintanya terhadap Sungmin yang tak lain hyungnya sendiri di Super Junior membuatnya menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda dengan yang orang pikirkan. Apa yang diperlihatkannya, kadang itu bukan dirinya sendiri. Tapi bukankah memang seperti itu? Cinta dapat merubah seseorang dan membuat orang melakukan hal-hal irasional.

Sebaik mungkin Kyuhyun menyembunyikan hubungan nya dengan Sungmin di depan publik ternyata tak selalu berjalan baik, tentu saja ia tak mungkin mengakui terang-terangan bahwa ia menjalin hubungan dengan Sungmin, bukan tidak mau hanya saja tidak bisa, dan pada akhirnya perasaan yang begitu dalam tak dapat menahan gejolak dan mengendalikan dirinya sendiri saat bersama dengan Sungmin.

Menyesal? Tidak juga, Kyuhyun melakukan itu hanya sebagai ungkapan rasa sayang dan rasa cinta, hanya saja Sungmin memiliki pendapat lain tentang hal itu, dan semuanya akan memulai sebuah masalah baru dalam hubungan mereka, dan kali ini pun juga.

Kyuhyun hanya diam melihat sikap kekasihnya yang begitu tampak khawatir dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Mianhae" ucap Kyuhyun pelan sembari menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang duduk terdiam sedari tadi disampingnya, Sungmin hanya menanggapinya dengan helaan nafas. Mereka tengah berada didalam kamar dorm SJ-M.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja membuat masalah" lirih Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Masalah? Mwoya? Aku hanya bersikap sebagai kekasih, apa itu sebagai suatu masalah? Bukan kah kita memang kekasih, lalu dimana letak kesalahannya?" tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi, karena jujur saja ia tak merasa melakukan kesalahan, ia sudah menegaskan, apa yang ia perbuat hanya sebuah ungkapan tersirat tentang rasa sayang dan cinta yang begitu tulus.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, Kyuhyun memang selalu seperti itu, dia tak akan pernah peduli dengan apa yang orang katakan, ia tidak peduli dengan penilaian orang lain terhadapnya, hanya saja Sungmin tak bisa bersikap sama seperti Kyuhyun. Ia tak mungkin membuat sesuatu yang sudah baik akhirnya akan menjadi buruk karena perbuatannya.

"Jangan lakukan lagi, meski yang kau lakukan hanya sebatas itu, pasti ada banyak fans yang memberi penilaian lain pada kita" kata Sungmin lagi.

"Melakukan apa? Aku hanya duduk disamping mu" sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…manager sudah memperingatkan kita tadi, semenjak di Taiwan kau tak bisa menjaga sikap mu, inilah yang ku khawatirkan saat aku dimasukan di SJ-M" terang Sungmin, memang benar adanya, semenjak dirinya ikut masuk menjadi member SJ-M dan jelas saja mengikuti serangkaian kegiatan SJ-M di Taiwan, Kyuhyun selalu saja tak bisa menjaga sikap jika ada didekatnya, mulai dari memilih dirinya sebagai kekasih saat di acara Unlike another padahal jelas-jelas di skrip Kyuhyun harusnya tidak memilihnya, lalu dibeberapa acara lain yang selalu saja Kyuhyun memperlihatkan entah itu cemburu ataupun memang Kyuhyun yang selalu mencoba dekat dengannya, dan malam ini, Kyuhyun membuat hal yang mungkin tersirat tapi jelas maksudnya dimata beberapa fans mereka. Kyuhyun memperlakukan Sungmin layaknya kekasih seperti biasanya, dan hal itu dilakukan di sebuah restoran dimana banyak fans yang mengikuti mereka yang bisa saja akan mengabadikan setiap moment yang mereka lakukan.

"Maafkan aku kalo begitu" seloroh Kyuhyun seadanya tanpa melihat kearah Sungmin dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya tepat didepan ranjang Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau jadi kekanakan seperti ini" lirih Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun kembali beranjak dari posisi tidurnya dan kini duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"Kekanakan? Bukankah memang seperti itu aku dimata mu, bahkan aku memang selalu bertingkah layaknya anak kecil, bukan kah itu yang selalu kau ucapkan pada ku jika aku sedikit saja menyentuhmu ditempat umum, dan saat aku memberi alasan ku pasti pada akhirnya itu yang akan kau ucapkan…aku hanya ingin bersikap manis karena aku menyayangi mu, kenapa kau harus selalu dibayangi ketakutan yang tidak akan pernah terjadi Min?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut sembari menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Bagaimana jika orang-orang diluar, fans terutama akan berfikiran macam-macam tentang kita?"

"Berfikiran apa? Bahwa kita memang benar menjalin hubungan khusus? Lalu kenapa? Tidak akan Hyung…tidak akan pernah ada orang yang menganggap kita seperti itu, kau adalah hyung ku di grub dan semua orang tahu akan hal itu" Kyuhyun mencoba memberi penjelasan, Sungmin memang terkadang memiliki rasa ketakutan yang berlebihan, dan sebenarnya hal itu wajar. Hubungan mereka sangatlah tidak biasa dimata orang-orang, dan jika sedikit saja terbongkar, nama Super Junior menjadi taruhannya, dan tentu saja baik Sungmin atau Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Bagaimana dengan Orang-orang yang percaya bahwa kita benar-benar sepasang kekasih?" tanya Sungmin ragu, Kyuhyun menyengritkan dahi nya, awalnya tak mengerti, ia mencoba berfikir hingga detik berikutnya Kyuhyun memahami ucapan Sungmin .

"Maksud mu? Mereka yang mempercayai bahwa kita memiliki hubungan khusus? KyuMin Shipper?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, ditanggapi anggukan oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Sungmin lembut.

"Bukankah mereka memang percaya pada kita? Tanpa aku melakukan apapun terhadap mu diatas panggung atau ditempat umum, itu tidak akan mempengaruhi apapun, mereka memang sudah percaya akan hal itu, lalu apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Bukankah hal yang wajar jika aku khawatir tentang ini, aku tidak hanya mengkhawatirkan posisi ku bahkan aku tidak peduli akan hal itu, tapi aku selalu memikirkan posisi mu, aku selalu memikirkan Super Junior" Ucap Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun, ia hanya takut semua hal yang dilakukan Kyuhyun terhadapnya berimbas tidak baik pada Super Junior. Sejujurnya, Sungmin tak pernah sekalipun keberatan jika Kyuhyun memperlakukannya dengan manis, bahkan Sungmin menikmatinya, tapi segera Sungmin sadar, semua itu harusnya dapat dikendalikan, cinta bukan harus selalu melakukan skinship atau apapun itu namanya, lebih dari itu Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya, begitu juga dengan Sungmin sendiri yang sangat mencintai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin, ketakutan Sungmin memang cukup beralasan.

"Apa kau sadar akan satu hal?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut, kini sudah jelas alasan Sungmin marah pada nya setelah kejadian di restoran saat Kyuhyun dengan santainya membelai kepala Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bertindak seolah memang mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Eoh? Sadar apa?" Sungmin balik bertanya, mencoba membiasakan suaranya karena jujur saja ia sudah mulai terbawa dengan keadaan dirinya sendiri yang tak cukup baik karena kejadian tadi, dan apalagi Sungmin sadar banyak kamera fans yang mengabadikan hal itu.

"Aku tak bisa selalu dengan gampangnya menyentuh mu Min, aku selalu mencari tempat yang tepat saat dimana aku harus memperlakukan mu layaknya kita sepasang kekasih biasa, dan bukankah kau sadar, hanya disini aku berani melakukannya"

Sungmin terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, mencoba menelaah dan memikirkan setiap kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan, mencoba untuk mengerti dan hingga akhirnya dia menemukan jawaban itu sendiri, membuatnya memikirkan setiap hal yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya selama ini.

"Tempat yang tepat?"ucap Sungmin sangat pelan, Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dimana aku berani terang-terangan memperlakukan mu begitu hangat, dimana aku selalu menunjukan kecemburuan ku yang tak dapat kututupi, dimana aku tanpa ragu akan meraih tangan mu untuk sekedar menautkan jari kita diatas panggung, dimana dengan santainya aku melakukan itu dihadapan para fans kita" Sungmin mendengar sangat jelas semua ucapan kekasihnya itu, dan semuanya benar. Kyuhyun tidak akan sembarangan menyentuhnya, Kyuhyun tidak akan sembarangan untuk sekedar skinship dengannya diatas panggung.

"Kau hanya melakukannya disini Kyu"

"Dan kau tau apa alasannya?" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat Sungmin lalu berjongkok dihadapan Sungmin, dan menatap Sungminnya sangat lekat.

"Karena kau tahu, ada banyak orang yang benar-benar mencintai ku disini, mereka tidak mempermasalahkan apapun yang kulakukan dengan mu, karena mereka percaya terhadap kita, dan aku akan baik-baik saja jika ada disini" jawab Sungmin yakin, dan inilah yang seharusnya ia pikirkan, pada kenyataannya Kyuhyun hanya akan sekedar menyentuhnya jika mereka berada di Taiwan, sejak dulu, Kyuhyun akan bersikap sebagai kekasih yang sesungguhnya jika mereka tengah berada di Taiwan, bukan tidak pernah Kyuhyun melakukan hal manis jika ditempat lain, hanya saja Kyuhyun terlihat begitu tenang dan santai seakan membuktikan bahwa Sungmin adalah miliknya, Sungmin adalah kekasihnya saat mereka berada di Taiwan.

"Karena aku yakin kau baik-baik saja dan karena aku yakin kau tidak akan mendapatkan semua penghinaan seperti jika aku melakukannya ditempat lain, aku hanya ingin menunjukan rasa sayang ku pada mu "jelas Kyuhyun lagi, Sungmin terdiam beberapa waktu.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Sungmin akhirnya, Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi kejadian tadi ada yang merekam nya Kyu"lanjut Sungmin, ia masih ingat banyak fans yang membawa kamera tadi, bahkan Sungmin sempat meminta fans untuk tidak mengambil gambar mereka.

"Biarkan saja, yang penting kau sudah mengerti, aku tidak akan melakukan kecerobohan lagi, maaf jika membuat mu memikirkan hal ini, aku hanya ingin kau juga menikmati setiap perlakuan ku sebagai kekasih mu" Kyuhyun merubah posisinya yang kemudian duduk disebelah Sungmin, dan kemudian membawa tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukan hangatnya, Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, mereka terdiam dalam posisi berpelukan, menikmati setiap kehangatan dari dekapan satu sama lain.

"Kau boleh melakukannya lagi Kyu"bisik Sungmin

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun tak mengerti ucapan Sungmin tadi, Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya dengan Sungmin lalu menatap mata foxi itu.

"Kau kekasihku, kau boleh memperlakukan aku sebagai kekasih mu seperti yang tadi kau lakukan, maaf karena aku terlalu dibayangi ketakutan" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Sungmin, tentu saja ia akan memperlakukan Sungmin layaknya kekasih, tanpa diminta pun Kyuhyun akan melakukannya.

Pada akhirnya cinta membuat Kyuhyun menjadi sosok yang egois sekaligus dewasa. Egois karena cintanya hanya diberikan untuk Sungmin, semua yang berhubungan Sungmin adalah kebahagiaan untuknya, dan dewasa karena Kyuhyun sadar, hubungannya dengan Sungmin bukanlah sesuatu yang wajar, dan membuatnya harus memikirkan setiap tindakan yang ia lakukan terhadap Sungmin. Membatasi diri untuk tidak selalu memperhatikan Sungmin sudah dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun, tapi kini Kyuhyun mendapatkan satu kesempatan untuk membuktikan perasaanya terhadap Sungmin secara lebih terbuka, dan ia berharap orang-orang yang sudah mengerti akan selamanya mengerti, ini menjadi suatu bentuk kepercayaan tersendiri oleh Kyuhyun kepada mereka yang mau mengerti.

**The End but To be Continue to the Next Story from other author~~~**

**Tapi Ini sudah FINN ^^ dari saya.**

**FF ini adalah FF project untuk ultah grup KyuMin yg saya tinggali 2 bulan yang lalu, bersama dengan author-author KyuMin hebat lainnya untuk menciptakan karya berdasarkan moment real KyuMin. Ingin membagi dengan teman-teman KMS lainnya ^^**

**GOMAWO sudah mau membaca**


End file.
